This invention relates to firearms and it has reference more particularly to improvement in firearm magazines.
Most automatic and semiautomatic firearms use magazines for storing cartridges and feeding weapons. The capacity of the magazines ranges from 3-4 to dozens of cartridges. The conventional magazine usually has a magazine body or tube, a follower, a spring, a floor plate and a floor plate catch. An uncompressed magazine spring is usually long, and it becomes very short in a compressed position when the magazine is fully loaded. If the magazine is fully loaded, the compressed magazine spring loses its restoring force in several months, and after this period the magazine spring cannot deliver all the loaded cartridges to the weapon during shooting. To avoid this problem experts recommend not to have the magazine fully loaded for long periods of time, or to load magazines with approximately 10-20% fewer cartridges than their rated capacity. Accordingly, the weapons lose a part of their cartridge capacity.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.